Listen I'm Invincible
by Gaia Kame
Summary: First attempt at a April/Raphael pairing and M rating! Full summary inside. - Everything isn't as it appears for April and Casey. To makes matters worse she's captured by a long time enemy. During her capture she wonders - will a certain turtle save her?
1. Part 1

**Author's Notes**

This story is a songfic that was supposed to be a one shot. Since this story is turning out to be much longer then I had expected this story shall be broken down into several chapters as to not over whelm the readers. The basic idea came to me from hearing a song 'Invincible' by Machine Gun Kelly. As a result you shall be seeing lyrics from the song. I did try to keep the lyrics in order to the song – so this was a bit of a challenge to me.

This story is an April/Raphael pairing. That's right. You have been warned.. Mwuhaha!

I might make this into a longer series if requested by any readers. If no requests are made then I'll simply leave this story as is. This is after all mostly for my amusement as well as to focus on and try a different writing style.

All requests and feedback are encouraged from the reader as well as highly considered! Please let me know how I'm doing so that I may improve. Thank you.

**Author's Notes 2: **Just a warning to you guys, this story is rated **M**for sexual scenes and violence. My mood was very dark when I wrote this due to bitterness from many things going on in my life. I was given the kind suggestion of trying to keep a chapter around 2,000 words or else I might over whelm the readers. So I figured I'd just split this one shot into several chapters, and I shall post a chapter once a day. This story had been collecting hard drive dust on my computer so any advice and feedback are highly welcome. Another thing I had wanted to point out – within the song lyric parts you shall see Raphael's name mentioned in the lyrics. In the song it's supposed to be 'Kells', yet I figured changing the name to fit the story better was more amusing. Other than that – enjoy! Until then guys, Ja Ne!

**Plot Summary **

After years of hard work April is finally reaching her dream of owning her own company – O'Neil Tech. Married to Casey Jones April believes she has it made – until she comes home early and discovers that everything is not as it all appears.

Distraught, April begins to honestly think about her life as she wanders the streets trying to clear herself of the turmoil within. As she wanders she is captured and taken hostage by Agent Bishop. The insane Agent puts April through things she fears may break her. While she struggles to keep herself alive and her sanity intact she can only think of one person - the thought of that person gives her strength. Yet, will that person save her?

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I own the song 'Invincible'. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon© and 'Invincible' belongs to Machine Gun Kelly.

I in no way what so ever make any profit off this fanfiction. I only do this because I seem to be a slightly crazy fan girl that enjoys writing about TMNT. That is all.

**Listen – I'm Invincible**

**By:** _Giai Kame_

**[**_**April and Casey fight then go into different rooms, slamming the doors after them**_**]**

**Donatello: **Gosh, it's kind of like Moonlighting. Isn't it?_- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Movie (1990)  
_

* * *

Twenty-eight year old April Jones hummed happily as she walked towards her apartment above the old shop 'Second Time Around'. Excitement coursed through her veins at the idea of spending the rest of the afternoon with her husband and her infant son. It had been awhile since she was able to get home before 10 PM since she and Donatello had started to work and build on O'Neil Tech. Considering how much progress her and her partner had made they had figured it would do them both good to take the afternoon off and enjoy it with their families.

Moving on swift silent feet April nearly ran up the stairs to the apartment where her husband was as she pulled her keys out. Since her training had begun with Master Splinter all those years ago the woman had become a skilled warrior in the art of ninjutsu – making the old rat proud. She had trained hard within eight years and was now a force to be reckoned with. Even her husband' Casey Jones had a hard time keeping up with her level of fighting skill let alone detect her. Stealth and silence was embedded into every move she made – she never had to try as it just seemed so natural to her.

Suddenly a loud female moan emitted from the apartment causing April to freeze with the key just pausing outside the key hole to the door. Shock filled her at the sound just briefly before curiosity overcame her. Was Casey watching porn? The red head huffed silently to herself at the idea. Why would he watch porn when he had her? Granted – she had been busy as of lately yet that didn't mean that she was never up to satisfying his sexual desires. She was more than willing!

An ornery grin spread across April's face then as she pulled out her cellphone – setting the phone to video record. Now this would be something mighty funny. She could hear the loud female moans of sexual desire and pleasure as she quietly placed the key within the hole and unlocked it. She could already see the look of shock and embarrassment upon her husband's face as she caught him in the act of watching porn within her mind and she had to stifle a giggle from the mental image before opening the door. Yes, this would definitely be something mighty funny that the both of them would laugh about to themselves for years to come.

Pushing the door open silently she pressed 'Record' before she moved with all the stealth her body would allow towards the sounds of pleasure coming from the living room. Sticking to the shadows she smiled to herself as she prepared to catch him within the act – already she could hear what sounded like the climatic finish as desperate whines and moans became more frantic in a sign of being close. Planning on sticking to the shadows for a few moments as to catch the man siting before the TV while watching his smut – she grinned more before rounding the corner. Yet the sight that greeted her made her freeze. Her body going still with shock as her eyes become wide while her pupils shrank. For the sight that greeted her was not her husband watching porn. It was a sight that every married woman hated and feared.

The sight that greeted her was none other than Casey Jones, her husband, having sex with another woman. Not just any other woman either. No; the other woman was none other than her supposed best friend since high school – Irma Langinstein.

April couldn't move – couldn't make a sound as she watched the two people she thought she could trust finish their deed of betrayal against her. Both naked and sweaty upon the couch as they finished with their orgasms – Casey letting out a grunt as he pulled out of the woman and climbed off the top of her. Dimly April was able to take notice from her position and angle of seeing the two that Casey didn't even wear protection – causing nothing but a sick numb feeling to spread throughout her body. Even so, she couldn't move – frozen to her hiding place with a feeling of standing outside of herself. All she could do was watch helplessly from the shadows as the two cuddled close and began to talk in the assumption that they were alone and she wasn't even there. Although at that moment April wanted to turn around and run, yet her body refused to listen to her mind's demands – forcing her to listen.

_Voices in the air_

_I hear 'em loud and clear_

_Telling me to listen_

Irma sighed happily as she leaned her naked body against Casey's. An afterglow shown upon her face from the sexual acts that both had just preformed causing her to lazily trace an unseen pattern upon Casey's bare naked chest as she purred out in an overly sickening sweet voice to him, "Darling? How long must we keep this up?"

Casey blinked owlishly at the brunette that lay within his arms in question as he asked, "What do ya mean, babe?"

Irma gave an indignant sigh as she pulled away from him and gave him a cross look as she replied, "What I mean is - when are you going to keep your promise and leave that bitch for me!"

An uncomfortable look came to Casey's face then as he glanced away from the woman next to him – mumbling in response, "It aint that easy, Irma."

Standing up in anger Irma demanded with hands upon her hips, "Why not? I thought you said you didn't love her! Are you telling me that all those things you said to me were lies?"

Casey saw the anger within his mistress's eyes and instantly went to defuse her anger by stating calmly, "It's not like that Irma! I told you – April's business is really going now. If I wait just a little longer then I can divorce her and take half of the equity that belongs to her business. If I play my cards right then I can set her up to look like she committed adultery and take seventy percent. We'd be rich!"

Irma only glared at the man known as Casey Jones and demanded snootily then, "Liar! You're just using me! Why, you still love her – don't you?"

Casey gave Irma a heated glare then and replied darkly, "Maybe in the beginning I did, but now I hate that fucking bitch! I'm tired of her bullshit! I love only you Irma!"

At these words April felt a part of herself die inside as the hand holding the cellphone began to shake.

Irma narrowed her eyes in a spoiled manner as she demanded, "Really? Do you honestly mean that?"

Casey smiled a sickening sweet smile as he replied in a suave manner, "Of course baby! You're the only girl for me! I just wanna make sure that when I leave that red headed slut that I get the money I deserve from her. With that money I can give you anything you want, baby."

Hearing this Irma squealed and threw herself into Casey's arms with a simple cry, "Oh Casey!" With that she pressed her body against his to engage him within another round of sexual pleasure.

April had, had enough. Turning quickly she ran from the room, ran from the apartment, and ran straight out the building as fast and silently as she could.

For once April was thankful that she had caved in to Michelangelo's demands to allow him to watch the baby, little Shea-shea. She had thought earlier that with Michelangelo watching his little god son that she would be able to squeeze some alone time with her husband.

Apparently he had found someone else to replace her; and she had not once even suspected or been the wiser. Damn, looks like the joke was on her.

Still numb from shock April made a decision and called her lawyer. Within a few moments the man picked up with the sound of a smile within his tone as he greeted her over the phone, "Hello Mrs. Jones! What brings me the pleasure of your call today?"

Damn, did she really call this man that often that he would personally greet her over the phone in this manner? For a numb second she thought about it and realized that, yes – she did.

Sighing tiredly April replied in a near monotone voice, "That's just it Mr. Thompson – I no longer desire to be Mrs. Jones. As of this moment I am calling in regards for a divorce from Casey Jones under the grounds of adultery with what was supposed to be my best friend."

Instantly the lawyer's tone became very serious as he asked then in a business manner, "Really? How fast do you wish for the divorce to be final?"

April replied in a cold manner then, "Yesterday."

The lawyer sighed at her response and replied seriously, "I'll try Mrs. Jones yet I can-not make any promises of anything happening right away unless you had physical proof."

Instantly April thought of the video she had recorded of the two and replied almost darkly, "That is not a problem Mr. Thompson. I actually have a video recording of the two caught within the act. I'll send it over to your email right now. Please hold."

She felt numb, yet she wasn't going to back down. Instantly her fingers flew to the video file stored on her phone and quickly sent it to the man's email.

Once the file was sent she replaced the phone to her ear as she continued wandering the streets as she talked, "Thank you for waiting Mr. Thompson. Have you received the file yet?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before – from what she assumed – the sounds of the video filled the background on the man's other end of the line. There was a moment of silence as the man evaluated the video before an almost dark tone filled her ears, "I believe this will due. I can have him out of your home tonight if I meet with the judge fast enough. If I push hard enough I can have the divorce final within a month. Do you wish to keep your son, Shawn; or allow Mr. Jones to take the child with him?"

April smiled darkly and replied, "I shall be keeping my son with me Mr. Thompson."

The man made a noise of acknowledgement as he began typing up the required papers to assist his client within the divorce. A few heart beats went by before he stated then, "Alright – based off what has been done and said within your evidence you have provided I shall not only have Mr. Jones out of your apartment tonight, but also I can sue him and this supposed friend of yours for adultery and conspiring against you. In all honesty I can have these two within the poor house and even within jail if you so desired."

April paused within her absent walking and thought about it. Did she want to sue them to a point of possibly having nothing? Did she dare tell the man on the other end of the phone to allow them to go to jail if he could make it so?

Suddenly a bitter voice filled her mind, giving her the answer. Yes, she could and would. She would use the power of the law to strike back in such a stealthy manner, which required no blood shed, against the two. Something they did not seem so kind as to grace her with if they had, had their way - based off the plans she had overheard the two cooking up against her. Yes, she could allow her spiteful hurt to fuel it without fear or shame – without regret.

April replied in a monotone manner, "That's fine Mr. Thompson. Do whatever it takes."

* * *

_R&R_ - Next chapter shall be posted up tomorrow.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Notes: **Okay the second part of my FOREVER one-shot is up. This story was supposed to be a one shot, yet by the time I finished writing out this story it was well over 10,000 words! Being that I couldn't make up my mind if I just wanted to post an EXTREMELY long one-shot or divide this story into several chapters this story had just sat in my documents folder collecting hard drive dust for at least half a year. After recently getting my sight back (my glasses had broken and I'm legally blind without them) I had gone through my documents folder to write my chapter to the story 'Lost' (A story that I am writing with Jess Marylin and is posted on her account) when I came across this dusty story! After reading what I had wrote I decided to post this up and give it a chance for others to read. What do you think? I would love to hear your words on it and any suggestions! So please R&R!

**To BubblyShell22:** Thank you so much for you kind review! It really makes my day when I see your review! I do admit that the song is from Wrestlemania as a theme song, yet I had honestly first heard the song from a cellphone commercial. ^^;; After I had looked into the song more I discovered it was also used in wrestling; and then I got to thinking… Hence forth this story was born! Remember – Raphael LOVES his wrestling! XD

**Notes and Rant: **It's no secret that I HATE Irma. Seriously, does anyone remember her actual character from the 1987 series? Every time she would open her mouth I would just WISH she was real just so I could smack her! All she does is whine about how she needs a guy, how she needs to look perfect for when any random guy walks in, and acts EXTREMELY DESPERATE for some guy to be with her. She was even going to marry one of three sailors (which were Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo in disguise and under a love spell hence forth falling in love with Irma) when she never even MET ANY OF HER SAILOR ADMIRERS! Seriously, she even showed up at the dock in a wedding dress! I really can't stand her character for she's way too whiny, desperate, and annoying. Due to her natural character I could honestly see Irma doing something like she did within the last 'chapter'. Casey? I don't hate the character but at the same time Casey and April are as different as night and day. Let me tell you guys, opposites aren't always a good thing in relationships. With a baby in the picture April is one that is thinking of her little one's future - so she works to provide a good future for her son. Casey has always given me the impression that he doesn't really work and doesn't want to – only interested in busting heads and acting like a young adult, which is having fun and doing only what he wants. I get the impression that April is and always would be the bread winner, and since she now has O'Neil Tech starting up with her partner Donatello she really doesn't have time to give into every little need of Casey's. So I can easily see Casey straying from April due to immaturity and being tempted by Irma (both just seem to click better in my head in all honestly).

One last note to mention – SHADOW ISN'T APRIL'S AND I REFUSE TO USE THAT CHARACTER! Does anyone even know who Shadow really is? I see this character CONSTANTLY used for being April and Casey's blood child in multiple fanfics and I need to tell you all a cold hard truth – Shadow is a character from one of the versions of the comic series of TMNT who isn't even BLOOD RELATED TO CASEY LET ALONE APRIL! She's an ADOPTED DAUGHTER of Casey's from his PERVIOUS MARRIAGE! Yep. That's right, Casey was married to someone else first and she wasn't April. That is cold hard truth and fact. Don't believe me? LOOK IT UP! (Sorry, but the constant mention of Shadow being Casey's and April's blood child in fanfictions is annoying! So I had to state this). Since I'm not a fan of using Shadow as a blood child between Casey and April I decided to create a different child. I went with a boy due to watching the Fast Forward season within 2003 TMNT. Daughters don't carry on the last name – sons do. Since April's and Casey's decedent (Cody Jones; remember him?) and heir to the O'Neil Tech last name is Jones – that means that April and Casey had to have had a son for that last name to be carried on like that.

Okay, I seriously need to end all this ranting and notes. There were things I just wanted to point out so you guys could get a better picture for this story. Sorry for the long notes. To be honest I wouldn't blame you guys if you had skipped all this. Cookies to all those that read these really long notes and rant! Thank you! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING within TMNT! The only thing I own is this twisted story's plot and little baby Shawn aka Shea-Shea (Shea-Shea is an Irish nickname for the name Shawn. April is Irish being that her maiden last name is Irish. So HAH!) So yeah… Enough said!

**Listen – I'm Invincible**

**By: **Giai Kame

_Part 2  
_

* * *

_Whispers in my ear_

April closed the phone after finishing with her talk with her lawyer. She may have seemed spiteful at the moment, yet the hurt at their plans against her made her feel insecure and unsafe – not to mention the affair those two shared. She now just wanted both people out of her life as much as possible to avoid any more hurt from them – whatever it took.

Walking in an almost catatonic state April numbly walked the streets of New York City. Her eyes starting to water as the numb feeling started to slowly ebb away. Keeping herself together and in check she decided to call the Hamato's and see if any of them were willing to watch little Shea-shea for the night to allow her to clear her head.

Pulling out the phone she dialed the required number and waited for someone to answer. After a moment Raphael picked up the phone, "Hiya Apes! What's up?"

April suddenly felt a ball of nervous energy settle within the pit of her stomach, like hot lead, upon hearing Raphael's voice. Raphael was mostly Casey's friend, right? So would he believe her if she told him what was happening? Most importantly – would he take Casey's side or her own within this matter? She didn't want the red clad terrapin to choose Casey over herself – the thought scared her. She didn't want to lose his friendship as well; she already lost two.

A worried tone filled her ear as he practically demanded then, "Hello? April? Are ya there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts April distantly replied, "Oh, sorry Raph.. Just a lot has happened suddenly… I was actually calling to see If you guys were willing to watch little Shea-shea for the night?"

_Nothing can compare_

Instantly Raphael's voice grew thick with worry as he knew it wasn't like April to request anyone to watch her son overnight. Being a new mother, April tended to be over protective and hated the idea of having her son out of her sight for very long – let alone overnight. "April? What's going on? What's happening? Everythin' alright?"

Tears instantly filled the red head's eyes as her voice began to choke on the tears as she couldn't help but spill her guts out. "Oh Raph! It's Casey! H-he and Irma.."

Dread filled Raphael at April's words yet he couldn't stop himself from asking the question, "Yeah? What about 'em? Did something happen to 'em?"

April let a sob out over the phone then, completely unaware of where she was going or what was even happening around her as she replied, "They're having an affair! Casey is having an affair with my supposed best friend Irma! I w-walked in on them having s-sex!"

Raphael froze on his end of the line, shocked at what he just heard. He was unsure of how to respond to comfort the girl yet a growl of anger began to resonate deep from within his throat. Raphael had, had a feeling that something hadn't been right with Casey as of late when it came to his mind set on his marriage with April; yet Raphael had never thought the man would stoop that low.

Suddenly Raphael heard April's fearful voice ask softly then, "Raph? Please say something?

Shaking his head to clear it of the growing haze of anger he tried to stay calm for his friend. Although Raphael wasn't always good with this emotional stuff he wasn't a complete dick either. He was a turtle of honor. Without a doubt he believed April; for she had never lied to them before and she wasn't one to lie about something this serious.

Although he tried to sound soothing for her his voice came out sounding pissed off and gruff anyway as he replied to his distraught friend, "Son of a bitch! Just give the word Apes and I'll kick the bastard's ass!" After the words left his mouth he wondered if he might have sounded a little too gruff to the distraught woman and tensed. He really wasn't one for this emotional stuff – this was more Mikey's thing.

April let out a teary weak laugh that had a sound of relief and he instantly felt some of the tension dissipate from his body – relieved that he at least didn't mess up so far due to his big insensitive mouth in trying to be there for her. She sniffled after the short laugh and stated with a teary voice, "That's okay Raph – he's really not worth all that trouble. It's just – thank you."

Confusion rattled his mind then and he practically demanded in confusion then, "Fer what? I aint done nothin' – _**yet**_."

April weakly replied over the line then, "That's not true, Raph. You're still my friend and decided not to side with Casey over this. That's more than enough."

Instantly Raphael realized what the woman was silently saying and softly growled in angered annoyance at this. Trying to sound comforting as best as he could he replied, although his voice came out sounding gruffer then he really intended, "Geez April! What did ya think I was gonna do? Join sides with a dishonorable dumb ass? Let's face it – there aint nothin' either of 'em can say to justify what they did! You had trusted and loved them both with all of your heart and they just tossed it to the side like it was nothin'! After everythin' ya done for 'em and this is how they repay you? Fuck 'em, April! They aint worth shit! Why if I was Case I would nevah –." Instantly his beak snapped shut as he realized where his uncontrollable mouth was leading him as well as the overly curious stares he received from his brothers. Truth be told he was well aware that the red head did not need some type of love confession thrown at her right now- no matter how much he wished or didn't wish to give it.

Of course Michelangelo had to interrupt the moment by walking over to Raphael and asking, "Is that April? What's going on? Let me talk to her!"

Raphael glared at Michelangelo and replied darkly, "No, Mikey. Besides – shouldn't ya be watchin' little Shea right now?"

Seeming antsy Michelangelo practically danced from foot to foot while staring at the phone within Raphael's hand as he casually responded, "Little Shea-man is down for the count taking a nap. Let me talk to April!"

Raphael glared at his youngest brother, really not in the mood for his antics right now as he growled out, "No! Why don't you go skate around the lair or somethin'."

Michelangelo jolted at Raphael's response and determination burned within him that much more. He wasn't stupid – he was aware something was really wrong with April and he wanted to know what it was now! He replied almost heatedly, "Wha? No way, Raph! Gimme the phone!"

Raphael nearly shouted now, as he slightly held the phone out of Michelangelo's reach, "Fuck off, Mikey!"

Letting out a heated battle cry Michelangelo lunged at the phone within Raphael's hand in an act of determination, throwing himself against him in trying to reach the phone. The slam of his body against Raphael caused the older one to lose his grip and the cordless phone to fly out of his hand only for it to gracefully land within Donatello's. Neither Michelangelo nor Raphael noticed the lack of the phone until Donatello hit the loud speaker button.

_I just wanna listen_

Giving his oldest and youngest brother a pointed glare he spoke with seriousness yet with a tone of worry, "This is Donatello. What's going on, April?"

Leonardo stepped closer to Donatello as he listened with worry while giving a quick glance at Donatello in question. His eyes instantly landed on the phone again when April didn't respond for a moment. All four brothers went quiet as a breathy sigh finally filled the air that seemed full of tears, yet the woman responded with a sort of calm. Her tone held a bit of distaste as if constantly repeating the foul news was now leaving a horrid sour taste within her mouth, "Casey and Irma are having an affair. I had walked in on Casey and Irma, er – having sex in the living room… I had thought that Casey was just watching porn –". With this she let out a teary laugh before continuing, "- God what an idiot I am!"

The four brothers looked at each other in surprise and shock. Casey and Irma? Who would have thought.

Leonardo instantly snapped his attention right back to April after the quick glance with his brothers and stated in a firm voice with a hint of worry, "It would be best if you weren't alone right now, April. We'll come get you right now. Where are you?"

A pause came from the other end of the line as April went silent. Instantly all four brothers were tense as they listened and waited. Finally after a moment April responded in a soft confused tone, "I'm not sure exactly. I must have been wandering around not paying attention to my surroundings."

Worry filled the four as they heard this. Instantly they realized that the girl was probably so emotionally and mentally gone from the shock of her recent discovery that she was without any personal guard for herself. Instantly Donatello flicked on the tracking device for April's cell phone as he replied with a soothing tone, "Don't worry about it, April. I'm tracking you now."

Leonardo glanced at the tracker within Donatello's hands and noticed her coordinates with a frown. Casually he stated to his distraught friend, "Alright, April – we're on our way."

Raphael chimed in then, "Yeah, so you just hang tight right there, Apes!"

April's breathing suddenly got heavy and all four terrapins thought she was now crying. The thought instantly died as April's breathy quiet voice stated, "Alright, but please hurry guys. I suddenly get the feeling that I'm not alone."

A new kind of tension filled all four and they were on their feet instantly yet didn't move. Keeping calm Leonardo was the first to ask, "April, do you know who it might be?"

April was silent for a moment as the sounds of her quickly moving filled the air before silence. Softly she whispered after a moments pause, "I'm not sure. They move too fast for me to really notice. Either that or I'm seriously just imagining things here guys.."

Master Splinter silently walked out of his room upon having heard everything. His features calm as he stared at the phone within his third son's hand before stating calmly, "Go my sons. Assist Miss O'Neil and bring her back here. I shall watch little Shawn while you are gone. Go. Now."

Instantly the four brothers began to move until they heard April let out a cry over the phone. The sound of her phone being dropped and the sounds of struggle were heard. Fear entered the Hamato's hearts at the sounds and they froze. Raphael stared in shock at the phone before he called out uselessly, "Hello? April, are ya there? What's happenin'?"

_As my world turns, the heart beats_

_Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets_

Silence filled the phone line as well as the Hamato home as dread and helplessness filled them. Tension was thick in the air as fear clawed at them. None of them moved – fearing what they may hear next. Seconds ticked by yet it felt like hours to them. Suddenly the sound of calm footsteps walking towards the phone filled the phone connection as the Hamato's tensed and waited for what would happen next. The sound of the phone being picked up was heard before a calm dark male voice suddenly spoke over the phone mockingly, "Hello turtles."

Hatred filled all four turtles' faces as Leonardo replied with a snarl, "Bishop."

Bishop seemed to smile mockingly as he replied with smugness, "Do not worry about Mrs. Jones. I'll be taking _good care_ of her from this point forward."

Raphael snarled at this and replied heatedly, "Don't ya dare hurt her Bishop or I'll –"

Bishop instantly interrupted Raphael as he replied darkly, "I don't think you're in a position of making demands or threats right now, turtle. As of right now Mrs. Jones is within my custody. Making such useless threats will do you nor her any good. Do I make my point clear?"

Silence fell among the Hamatos at Bishop's silent threat. Finally Leonardo demanded, "What do you plan to do with her, Bishop?"

The smug tone was thick with a mocking sarcasm as he replied casually, "Let's just say that Mrs. Jones has volunteered to be a subject of one of my experiments. I look forward to working **on** her."

Fear ripped through the Hamato family at the twisted agents words. They knew what this man was capable of doing. As of that moment an invisible clock was set and ticking away – each second that passed was a second of possibly finding April dead – if they ever found her at all.

Leonardo glanced at his brothers with dread yet replied with a strong voice to the twisted agent, "We'll find you, Bishop; and when we do we'll get her back and make you pay!"

There was a second's pause over the phone line after Leonardo's words before Bishop smugly replied, "I look forward to it. That is – if you can ever find me. Good luck, turtles."

With that the phone went dead. Each turtle suddenly feeling sick as their imaginations began to blossom with horrid visions of what the man would do to their friend April.

The race to save April's life had begun.

* * *

Please R&R.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Notes: **Finally I update once again to my forever one-shot! Huzzah!

A special thanks to **Psychojuggalo** (whoop whoop!) and **BubblyShell22**!

**Warning: **This story is rated M for a reason. So in this part there shall be a main character's death. So yeah, violence! You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT. The only thing I own is baby Shawn and this twisted plot.

**Listen – I'm Invincible**

**By: **Giai Kame

_Part 3_

* * *

Raphael stood on top of a tall stone building as he stared down at the night life of the city. His eyes hard yet determined. His golden eyes seemed bright from reflecting the city lights below. His eyes scanning for anything or anyone that he could see from his perch above that he could extract some type of information from in the search for finding April.

Three months. Three months since that dreadful phone call and April had been taken hostage by Bishop. Three months of constantly combing the city for clues for her whereabouts and interrogating the scum of the city that could have any possible clues. Three months of fear and anger. Three months of violent outbursts between him and Leo. Three months of pounding faces in, in a violent rage of trying to extract information. Three months of regret.

Just as Raphael was about to take off and continue his search elsewhere he noticed someone, or something – instantly catching his attention. Stepping out of a building not too far from the building he stood upon Raphael noticed a black man wearing glasses and a white lab coat step out onto the street with a superior cocky grin upon his face. Raphael grinned darkly as he recognized the man – Baxter Stockman. Holding his sias in an offensive manner Raphael's grin turned twisted as he couldn't help but think of the luck that was bestowed upon him then and what he would do to that brain of what used to be a man once he got his hands upon him.

Baxter Stockman began to move on foot - heading west within the city. Instantly Raphael stood up and readied himself to follow the brain till he could corner him. Within that moment Donatello's voice filled his ear through the ear device he wore, "Raphael? Come in. Have you found anything?"

_So when they feel this_

Calmly Raphael replied through the mic of the ear device, "Yea'. Good ol' Stockman. I'm in pursuit now."

Donatello's voice replied strongly then, "Keep on him, Raph. We'll follow your tracker until we catch up to you."

Raphael watched as a black Sudan pulled up to the walking brain not even a few yards away from the building he stepped out of. Instantly the villain stepped within the vehicle and it began to slowly pull off. Raphael stood tall – a smug grin upon his face as he replied, "I suggest you hurry if ya want a piece of 'em. Cause I aint waitin' for ya guys." With that Raphael cut off the connection and formed a cross with his body.

Face still smug he leaned forward while his body still held the posture of the cross as he leaned forward – casually falling off the building to free fall.

_Heart beat_

_They feel me_

Once he got a hold of the brain he would force him to talk in any means necessary; and if that brain was a part of April disappearing and being hurt in any fashion – let's just say the brain would finally be put to rest by the point of a sai. He would make sure the brain and all others that crossed his path would feel the rage of Raphael Hamato – even if it killed him.

_But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre beats_

_I am from the city of people, came from the bottom_

Raphael was hell bent on getting the information he needed on finding April. Following the black vehicle while never once taking his eyes off it – he waited till the black Sudan was easy enough for him to jump onto without the nuisance of too many prying eyes. The moment didn't take long as the vehicle turned down a road and entered into the less lively part of the city.

_Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?_

Instantly Raphael took the chance and jumped upon the hood of the vehicle as it casually cruised down the unoccupied street. With a twisted smile directed to the occupants within through the windsheild he rammed his sai through the hood and straight into the radiator of the car with brute force. Instantly he flipped from the hood of the car to the roof to avoid a bullet from an agent within. Keeping his balance as the car speed up to try and shake the turtle off the roof Raphael stood there while letting out a growl. Easily he avoided bullets that started flying through the roof of the car.

_Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'_

_But reflections show this kid's still got it_

Smoke started billowing thickly from the engine of the Sudan now and Raphael heard cursing coming from within as the vehicle started swerving as the driver's vision was obscured from the thick smoke. A loud clicking whine noise started coming from the engine and Raphael knew that the engine was destroyed and the vehicle would stop soon; yet it wasn't fast enough for his taste. Ramming his sais within the roof he began to use his sais like a can opener as he easily cut open a large enough hole to pry his desired victim out. A cry of fear was heard as he pried the metal away and reached within and grabbed the offending man within and started to pull Baxter Stockman out. The driver slammed on the gas pedal in one last ditch effort to shake the turtle off the roof – not realizing that the vehicle was heading straight towards the side of a large brick building due to the thick smoke. Not seeming to notice the oncoming collision Raphael casually pulled out the blubbering scientist and jumped off the roof of the vehicle with Baxter Stockman within his clutches just seconds before the vehicle smashed into the wall head on – the driver instantly flying out the windshield and dying on impact as he too smashed into the brick wall.

Landing on his feet just feet away from the wreckage Raphael coldly stared at the brain as he held him within his grasp. Stockman began to blubber on in shock and fear at what just happened and realizing he too could have died from the impact - staring in shock at the wreckage and the body of the dead agent. Instantly turning his attention to Raphael the brain cried out in fear, "What do you want from me?"

Instantly the point of one of Raphael's sais was at the edge of the glass container that the brain floated in, in a threatening manner. His cold golden eyes glared in a deadly manner that promised death as he stared into the one remaining eye of the brain of Baxter Stockman as he growled out threateningly, "Talk. Where is Bishop?"

_Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a King_

_Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being_

The brain instantly glared with its one eye at Raphael in defiance as he replied snootily, "I have no idea what you're talking about! I'll have you know that what you did – " Instantly the brain's words were cut short as Raphael pressed the tip of his sia into the glass just hard enough for the glass to start cracking. Fear began to emit from the brain as he realized that the turtle was willing to kill him if necessary.

The red clad turtle was not in the mood to waste any more time in his search for April as he growled out in a deadly manner once more, "Don't waste my time, brain. If you do I'll easily finish the job that the Shredder was unable to do by finishing you off myself. Now. Talk!"

The brain seemed to shutter within its jar as he felt pure fear at the turtle's threat. The look within the turtle's eyes told Baxter that he would keep true to his threat if he did not comply. Stuttering the brain instantly replied as the turtle pressed just a fraction harder into the glass as if to prove his point, and the brain felt the pressure slightly shift within its jar as a very small dripping leak began, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just stop!" Raphael instantly stopped slowly applying pressure to the glass with his sai as he stared at Baxter waiting for him to spill, which Baxter Stockman instantly did, "Bishop is in a facility that was converted from an abandon Chrysler building. It's under the guise of it being converted into a manufacture for solid oxide fuel cells as well as a science and technology campus for a college nearby on the top side. Underneath the building is where Bishop's facility lies. That's where you'll find him!"

Raphael leaned in closer and glared into the only eye that the brain possessed, his eyes cold as he calmly yet coldly replied, "Where?"

Stuttering the brain replied without any hesitation, "Several hours away within Newark, Delaware! Now please – let me go!"

Glaring Raphael said nothing for a moment as he stared at the pathetic sight of a quivering brain floating within a jar. Disgusted at how easy it was to get the brain to talk he demanded his last question, "What is Bishop doin' to April?"

A look of shock and understanding shone within the brain's one eye and he replied, "Some type of genetic experiment - although all human subjects had been a failure dying within only 48 hours after exposure to the 'mutations'. More than likely the woman that you speak of is dead now." A smug look appeared within Baxter's eye as he continued mockingly, "Such a shame really. She had so much potential within the arts of science. And to think that she's dead now all because she was associated with you **freaks**."

Baxter Stockman began to laugh mockingly at the turtle with a tone of superiority then – feeling as if he had truly gotten the last laugh against the turtles along with some type of revenge.

Raphael glared with cold eyes then at the laughing brain. His question had been answered – Baxter Stockman was involved within the kidnapping of April along with the experiments she was forced to suffer through. Now the red headed woman may be dead because of Bishop and this bastard, Baxter Stockman. Rage filled Raphael to the brim at the brain's words and he let out a snarl as he pulled his sai back – causing the brain to instantly stop laughing and stare in horror at Raphael as he cried out in desperate fear, "Please, NO!"

Not bothering to even listen nor caring Raphael thruster his sia forward and rammed it through the glass and straight through the brain. Staring at the brain that had been silenced as it stuck to the sai like shish kabob, Raphael grunted in disgust before flinging the brain straight into the air off his sai and then slicing it in half. His face twisted in rage as the words of Baxter Stockman repeated within his mind, '_And to think that she's dead now all because she was associated with you __**freaks**__._'

_And anyone under my bubble that's coming in for my spot, for the top_

Glaring at the mess before him Raphael said nothing when he heard three bodies skillfully land on their feet behind him from the rooftops. He didn't turn around as he knew who the three new arrivals were which was even confirmed as Michelangelo's voice reached him, "Eww! Gross! Brain splatter!"

Donatello stared at the destruction and remains before him and asked in astonishment, "What in shells name happened here?"

Raphael turned then ready to leave, not bothering to answer Donatello's question. Leonardo instantly stopped him with a demand, "What the hell, Raph? Look at this mess! No surprise though. You just ruined our chance now to find Apr-"

Instantly cutting Leonardo off Raphael replied coolly, "I know where Bishop and April are."

_Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops_

Instantly all four brothers were quiet as they looked at each other. After a few moments of silence Raphael pushed forward with a hard tone, "Let's go. We're wastin' time 'ere."

Instantly Leonardo demanded then, "Oh, yeah? And where are we going, Raph?"

_Lace up Raphael_

Raphael paused for just a second to look at his three brothers and replied with a gruff tone, "To an converted Chrysler buildin' in Delaware." With that said Raphael began heading home to prepare for the trip to rescue April.

The three remaining brothers glanced at each other in shock then dark determination as they followed Raphael. Each with one goal set in mind.

Rescue their friend, April O'Neil.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So Baxter Stockman is dead! Can anyone tell that I dislike him? So yeah, screw Baxter Stockman being alive in Flash Forward for this story's universe! I wasn't a fan of the Flash Forward season anyway. LOL!

I would love to hear your opinion on this story. So please R&R! I'm a sucker for reviews.

Next chapter shall be posted tomorrow. So until then, Ja Ne!


	4. Part 4

**Author's Notes:** Once again I update this forever (supposed to be) one shot. To be honest I thought at first that this story wasn't something anyone really liked due to it being a songfic. Then after the last chapter I started getting more reviewers (reviews really do help inspire me to update, lol) after the last chapter! It's because I killed Baxter Stockman off – isn't it? XD

This chapter focuses on April now. At first it's done in past tense which you'll easily see and notice. Towards the end of the chapter it's based off the current time, which is three months later. So now you get an idea on what April is going through during these past three months.

_A special thanks to_: **Margui**, **TheCityBurnsTonight**, and the always wonderful **BubblyShell22**! Your reviews really made me smile and inspired me to keep going with this story. So thank you!

As always I'm a sucker for reviews. I love to hear what you think and what I need to do to improve. So please R&R!

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* As always I do not own TMNT. The only thing I do own is baby Shawn and this twisted plot. That is all.

**Listen – I'm Invincible**

**By:** Giai Kame

_Part 4_

* * *

_I hear voices in the air_

When April had first awakened within the facility she could hear the mumbled voices of two men. Her mind swam as the drugs wore off and she had wondered where she was. Trying to move she had realized instantly that she couldn't due to being strapped down onto a cold metal table. Her body shivered uncontrollable then and she realized quickly that she was also naked upon the table; causing shame to flood her as well as another feeling – fear.

Even though her innards quivered with fear on the inside - outside she was calm. Sounding confident yet slightly out of it still she demanded in a strong tone of voice, "Where am I? What's going on here? What have you done to me?"

_I hear it loud and clear_

_They're telling me to listen_

A smug tone of voice filled April's ears then causing her fear to multiply ten folds as she realized who it was – Agent Bishop. "Ah, Mrs. Jones. So nice of you to finally join us. I had been hoping that you would be awake before the process had begun."

A bright light flashed on and April cringed as the light consumed her vision and blinded her. Even though the light burned her eyes and gave her a horrible headache she tried to sound strong as she replied, "Agent Bishop? What is the meaning of this!"

Although April couldn't see she could hear Bishop walk over and stand next to the left side of the table she was strapped upon. She could feel his smug gaze upon her and once again shame flooded her being from his gaze upon her naked flesh. Even so she wouldn't let the shame from his eyes upon her body deter her strong will against this man as she glared. Her glare only resulted in a mocking chuckling towards her as he calmly replied, "I have been in need of a strong test subject for some time Mrs. Jones.. Or should I say Miss O'Neil now? Then again your name no longer matters as you are now my test subject for a genetic mutation enhancement 'therapy' experiment. My hope is that this experiment is successful and that I could possibly enhance all human genetics upon the Earth! Lord only knows that the human genetic code is lacking. Sadly to say though – all test subjects prior to you have failed. I am hoping with your current physical condition along with your history that you shall be a success."

_Whispers in my ear_

Horror filled April at Agent Bishop's words and she felt panic enter her heart. He was planning on using her as a test subject for genetic manipulation? Her confidence began to falter as she truly realized her situation. Would any of her friends find her? Would they really care enough to search for her? After the discovery of the betrayal of Casey and Irma, April wasn't so sure. The feeling of doubt whispered its evil words within her mind causing the feeling to slowly grow in strength within her heart.

Swallowing back the doubt and fear she held her chin high as she remembered her four terrapin brothers and stated strongly then, "You'll never get away with this Bishop! The turtles will find me!"

_Nothing can compare_

There was a tense pause as if Agent Bishop seemed to ponder her last words with dark thoughts and an unseen frown. Finally he spoke once again to her with a smug tone of amusement, "I look forward to it. That is – if you survive." Then turning his attention to the other person within the room he demanded with a sharp tone, "Dr. Stockman! Begin the procedure!"

There was the sound of metal clicking against keys as the smug tone of Dr. Stockman reached April's ears, "It would be my pleasure."

The sounds of machines coming to life reached April's ears then before, what felt like, long thick needles entered several large muscle masses throughout her whole body, while others pierced through her bones within her arms and legs to where her bone marrow laid. With a cry of pain she felt a foreign substance inject into her body – the substance bringing forth a whole new kind of pain. When the electrical current was pulsated into her body to allow the substance injected within her to have the proper chemical reaction for the mutation to take affect within her body was when April finally blacked out.

_I just want to listen_

April wasn't sure how much time passed by after the first treatment. Time was a blur to her as she wouldn't spend much time awake from coming to from her last treatment before a new round of treatment was forced within her body's muscle masses and bones.

At first she had fought against her restraints with curses and threats, yet as each treatment went by did April become more silent. After Bishop had the substance injected within her spine did April's voice go completely silent during the treatments. It was as if her body went completely numb towards the pain after that, as if her body was used to it. A part of her wondered if she suffered some type of nerve damage after the spinal injection.

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible_

Despair ate away at her. April didn't want to die she wanted to live, and although she body felt strong at the moment she wasn't sure how much longer her body could endure the constant injections before her body sudden declined in its health. Even though despair ate away at April's heart from her current situation she never lost hope as the thought of her four turtle friends would bring forth a whisper inside her that seemed almost unlike her own. That whisper within her gave the constant reminder that she shall live. That feeling alone brought a hope within her; which was that one day soon she would see the light of day once again and hold her baby boy within her arms.

_Telling me_

_I'm Invincible_

_I am_

April wasn't sure how much time had truly passed. She wasn't sure where she even was, yet deep in her heart she believed that her friends would find her. She only had to stay strong and live until they found her. Until then she stayed silent and waited, waited for her friends to assist in her escape. Her only comfort was her memories of her four friends. Yet as she reflected over her many adventures and times with her four friends, yet one turtle in particular stood out within her mind. Her memories of times she would fight beside him when they were all younger, times when he would come over to her home to watch wrestling with Casey, how he would rough house with his brothers, his gruff manner of teasing, moments he would work on his bike resulting him being covered in grease, times she would have him be her taste tester when she cooked dinner within her home and he was over, the way he would get so over protective of his family and herself – all those memories seemed to constantly flash within her mind. His own personal strength and personal portray of his emotions giving her an inspiration like none other to stay strong and have the will to live. How he had always managed himself made April look at the green turtle in a whole new light, allowing him to have a whole new respect and understanding within her mind for him. For his image within her memories helped with her inner strength. She could only hope that the memories of him and his personality could be enough inspiration to truly keep her going,

Sitting within a dark cell naked upon the cold floor April couldn't help but think silently to herself then, '_Raphael… Please hurry up and find me. Rescue me. For now more than ever, I need you and your strength._'


End file.
